Como conocí a tu madre
by One true blog
Summary: Es una noche de tormentas y Gendry tiene que quedarse a cuidar a sus hijos, sin embargo, ellos quieren que les cuente la historia de como conoció a Arya. La cual no es una historia muy común o romántica que digamos.


Hola, este one-shot era planeado para la axgweek pero como no pude subirlo a tiempo por los exámenes y el final de semestre lo subo ahora con otro nombre, realmente fue divertido escribirlo pensando en como serian los hijos de ellos dos xD

Como sea espero que les guste c:

Los personajes no son míos, son propiedad de George. RR. Martin.

* * *

Era una tarde bastante aburrida en el departamento, había empezado a llover de forma torrencial, el salir esa tarde de domingo era una muy mala idea, por lo que la familia Waters decidió hacer de eso una tarde familiar, cosa que habría resultado si no hubiera sido porque la madre no podía volver a casa por la tormenta.

Ella había ido en la mañana a la casa de su familia, mientras su pareja se había quedado cuidando a los niños hasta que volviera. Ella planeaba volver temprano, pero con el auto averiado y el de sus padres en la casa de los Greyjoy solo le quedaba la opción de volver caminando, cosa que no haría. Por eso llamo a su casa y les explico que volvería al día siguiente o cuando la tormenta cesara.

Mientras tanto Gendry tenía que encargarse de los niños, al principio todo iba bien, tenían electricidad y había televisión, pero mientras más pasaban las horas la tormenta aumentaba, lo que hiso que ocurriera un fallo en unos cables eléctricos dejando todo el edificio a oscuras.

-Justo cuando oscurece. ¡No puedo creer esto! –se tranquilizo y fue a buscar unas velas y linternas para el resto de la noche.

-¡Papa! Se corto la luz –llegaron corriendo los dos pequeños Jon y Nymeria, asustados.

-Descuiden tengo unas velas –respondió prendiéndolas.

-¿Dónde está mama? –pregunto la niña, la cual era la mayor. Tenía 6 años y siempre estaba metida entre los pies, igual que su madre cuando pequeña.

-Esta donde la abuela, volverá mañana lo más probable –respondió el dirigiéndose al cuarto de los niños.

-Debemos ir a buscarla –opino el más pequeño, mordiéndose el labio.

-Claro que no esta lloviendo, no seas idiota Jon –la niña le dio un golpe a su hermano.

-Estará bien, no se preocupen, ahora vengan a la cama –sentencio Gendry mientras entraba al cuarto.

Ambos niños se acostaron en las camas y el padre se sentó en una silla, lo único que quedaba hacer era charlar hasta que les llegara el sueño y se durmieran. De seguro le pedirían un cuento o algo asi, y esa no era su especialidad.

-Oye papa ¿Es verdad que conociste a mama en una tormenta así? –pregunto el menor. A lo que Gendry solo asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo fue? ¿Fue lindo? O romántico –algo bastante irónico que tenia la pequeña, eran los gustos femeninos, cosa que heredo de su tía Sansa cuando hacía de niñera.

-Mas o menos, fue algo bastante distinto a lo normal –rio el acordándose de ciertos detalles.

-Oh por favor cuéntanos –pidió la niña emocionada.

-Bueno fue algo así, yo había llegado hace poco a la ciudad a instalarme con mi taller –los niños estaban emocionados con la historia –la cosa es que un día yo iba corriendo por las calles porque si no iba a llegar tarde. Corría por las calles y cruzaba rápidamente sin percatarme de que venían autos –se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y agrego –cosa que ustedes jamás deberán hacer. La cosa es que su madre casi me atropella mientras cruzaba la calle. No fue un primer encuentro muy bonito, pero ninguno de los teníamos ni idea de que ese día nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

**-Cuidado idiota –grite mientras llegaba al otro lado. **

**-¿A quién le dices idiota inepto? –ella bajo la ventana del auto y vi que no era lo que me había esperado, no era un gordo idiota que no sabía manejar, era una chica linda, bastante linda y furiosa. Ella subió la ventana y continúo su camino.**

-Luego de eso yo llegue a mi trabajo en el taller. Y mientras la tarde avanzaba se puso a llover, no era una lluvia rápida como de costumbre sino que era una especie de tormenta, fue ahí cuando su madre llego toda empapada empujando el mismo auto con el que casi me había atropellado.

-Y ¿no te pusiste furioso cuando viste a mama? –pregunto Jon curioso.

-Algo, pero la cosa es que su madre necesitaba que yo le arreglara el auto lo más rápido posible, cosa que era imposible me iba a demorar uno o dos días en reparar el daño que tenía. Ella no tenía dinero como para tomar un buz a su casa y su teléfono estaba descargado así que estaba atrapada en el taller bajo la lluvia hasta que se arreglara el auto.

**Era un día de mierda, ningún cliente en todo el día y más encima casi muero. Pero eso no era lo peor, no lo peor era que estaba empezando a llover y mi casa quedaba lejos, cuando cerrara solo podría devolverme caminando. O ser recogido por Pastel Caliente, sin duda las dos no eran buenas ideas.**

**-Disculpe –escuche una voz en la otra sala del taller.**

**-Lo siento ya cerramos –dije entrando a la otra habitación del taller. Vi el auto y por alguna razón se me hiso conocido, luego alce mi vista y vi a la misma chica que casi me había atropellado esa mañana.**

**-TU –gritamos al mismo tiempo. **

**-Ahora veo porque no me quieres atender imbécil –grito ella. Estaba toda empapada por la lluvia.**

**-No es porque está cerrado, no sabes leer el letrero dice que cerramos a las ocho.**

**-Maldición –vi como la chica se mordía el labio de frustración -¿No podrías hacer una excepción? realmente necesito volver a casa.**

**-Veré que puedo hacer –suspire.**

**Le tendí una toalla para que se secara y luego revise el auto, no estaba tan mal, era un simple problema en el motor me demoraría al menos un día en repararlo pero sería bastante sencillo. Mire a la chica, se notaba un tanto agresiva, así que tenía que ser un tanto cuidadoso en mis palabras.**

**-Hay un pequeño problema en el motor, pero me demorare al menos un día en arreglarlo –ella se mordió mas el labio –Lo siento.**

**-No importa –respondió, al parecer estaba más calmada que cuando llego – ¿Me puedo quedar aquí hasta que pase la lluvia? Mi teléfono se descargo y no tengo dinero para el buz y ni creas que caminare en esta tormenta.**

Miro a los niños estaban un poco cansados, por lo que se quedo en silencio un rato para ver si estaban dormidos o no.

-No pares aun no llegas a la parte donde te enamoras –pidió la niña abriendo sus ojos –ves no tengo sueño continua.

-Está bien –suspiro – pasamos varias horas hablando y la tormenta no paraba, por lo que llame a un amigo para que nos llevara a los dos a casa. Al día siguiente llego ella a buscar el auto, charlamos un rato y luego me dio su teléfono. Dijo que yo era un idiota interesante y algo de que le caía bien. Después tuvimos alguna que otra cita y luego empezamos a salir. Pasaron 6 años y naciste tu, luego otros 2 y nació Jon y luego otros 4 y estamos en esta tormenta.

Ambos rieron un rato con lo de la tormenta y luego se miraron con duda.

-¿Qué pasa? –dijo sorprendido Gendry.

-¿En qué momento te empezó a gustar mama? –pregunto Nymeria.

Se puso a pensar en eso un rato, era una pregunta bastante difícil porque generalmente uno no se da cuenta en qué momento le gusta alguien, busco en sus recuerdos hasta que llego al momento exacto.

-En el momento en que estuvimos hablando en el taller, ella hablo acerca de sus gustos por la lucha, la esgrima y cosas así, que parecían bastante masculinos, pero en ella por alguna razón se veían lindos. Recuerdo que ahí también hablamos acerca de nuestras familias un rato, yo le conté que mi madre había muerto hace unos años y ella me conto lo de su padre. Luego de que ella se fuera me di cuenta de un detalle y fue que me sentí bastante acompañado con ella, tal y como me sentía cuando mi mama estaba viva, como en familia. Luego me dije a mi mismo que ella era la indicada por cómo me hacía sentir.

**La conversación había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, ella no era tan mala como parecía y eso era bueno. Era bastante raro que estuviéramos hablando a si, a fin de cuentas ambos parecíamos ser de esa clase de personas serias o un tanto intimidantes para el resto.**

**-Y bueno así fue como termine trabajando en el taller–dije terminando de contar mi historia –y tú pareces ser de otra ciudad ¿Cómo llegaste aquí? **

**-Papa murió hace poco y con mi hermano Jon preferimos venirnos acá, supongo que no nos dio el coraje como para seguir viviendo en donde el murió…-ella no parecía de la clase de chica que contaba su historia con facilidad. Me quedo mirando un rato así que me vi obligado a contarle acerca de mi madre igual.**

**-Mi madre también murió, así que entiendo cómo te sientes, me vine a vivir acá por lo mismo –dije mirando cómo caía la lluvia por la ventana. **

**-No nos pongamos melancólicos –cambio de tema rápidamente –Dime practicas algún deporte o algo.**

**La lluvia seguía y Pastel Caliente aun no llegaba así que nos veíamos obligados a hablar cada vez más. Al final ella me termino conociendo como de toda la vida en menos de 4 horas. Sabia prácticamente todos mis gustos y gran parte de m mi vida, pero aquello no me aterraba, es más me hacía sentir extrañamente cómodo. Ella había cambiado la imagen que tenia al inicio del día de una chica arrogante y mal educada a alguien extrañamente agradable, divertida y en si salvaje. En cierta forma quería quedarme hablando con ella más tiempo pero Pastel Caliente llego justo para buscarnos.**

Los niños no habían escuchado esa última parte porque ya estaban dormidos. El se paro y se percato de que aun llovía. Tomo la vela y se fue camino al cuarto, cuando alumbro a la puerta vio perfectamente la figura de su esposa ahí.

-Valla llegaste temprano.

-Bran fue a buscarme donde mama –dijo –así que te guste porque te hice sentir en familia –levanto una ceja.

-Bueno que quería que les dijera a los niños, que me gustaste cuando casi me atropellas y me trataste como un inepto.

Ella solo rio y lo abrazo, cosa rara de ella.

-No es necesario que niegues las cosas con migo idiota –podrían pasar 50 años y ella seguiría siendo como la primera vez que la vio.

-Bueno si fue por eso –dijo un tanto avergonzado.

-Fue por lo mismo que me gustaste –dijo disimuladamente ella, el ante el comentario se acerco la beso sorpresivamente, bastante divertido.

Luego de eso ambos se quedaron despiertos charlando hasta que la lluvia parase, tal y como cuando se habían conocido.


End file.
